1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an oven having a structure for discharging fluid of inside of a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oven is a machine designed to cook foodstuff by use of a heating source, and includes a cooking chamber in which food is cooked and a machine chamber to accommodate electronic parts. In a process of cooking food, the inside of the cooking chamber is sealed to prevent high-temperature heat from leaking to the outside.
An oven is provided with an exhaust apparatus configured to exhaust fluid of the inside of the cooking chamber to adjust the internal pressure or humidity as a result of maintaining a high temperature in the cooking chamber, and to remove various gas or odor being generated during a process of cooking food.
In a case of an exhaust apparatus having a structure capable of exhausting fluid of the inside of the cooking chamber by use of the Venturi effect, the amount of fluid being discharged through an outlet from the inside of the cooking chamber may significantly vary depending on the size and position of the outlet set to generate the Venturi effect. If the amount of fluid being discharged through the outlet significantly varies, for example, the amount of fluid being discharged through the outlet is excessively small, almost no exhaust effect is attained, and if the amount of fluid being discharged through the outlet is excessively large, the cooking performance is degraded.